lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
6x07
est le septième épisode de la saison 6 de LOST. Il a été diffusé le mardi 9 mars 2010 sur ABC. Ben est confronté aux conséquences d'un mensonge révélé au grand jour. Résumé Sur l'île 30 novembre 2007 thumb|270px|left|[[Ben retrouve le groupe d'Ilana.]]Ben fuit le Temple et, dans la jungle, il croise Ilana et ceux qui la suivent. Elle lui demande où est Sayid et il leur apprend que ce dernier vient de tuer Dogen et qu’il est resté au Temple. Puis il dit que le Monstre a tué tout le monde là-bas et précise encore une fois que c’est le monstre de fumée noire qui a aussi tué Jacob quand Ilana le questionne de nouveau là-dessus. Afin de savoir la vérité à propos de la mort de Jacob, elle demande à Miles d'entrer en communication avec Jacob en se concentrant sur ses cendres. Miles essaie et déclare que Jacob a dit que c’est Ben qui l’a tué. Ben nie mais Miles le confond en disant qu’il la vu avec un couteau ensanglanté. Ilana remercie Miles et lui dit que Jacob était comme un père pour elle. thumb|270px|right|[[Ilana braque son arme sur Ben.]] Le groupe décide de rejoindre le camp de la plage. Arrivé sur place, ils s’installent, mais Sun s’inquiète auprès d’Ilana, qui semble prendre les commandes du groupe, car elle veut partir à la recherche de son mari. Ilana lui dit qu’elle aussi veut trouver Jin car c’est un candidat et donc de ce fait il doit être protégé, car l'un deux devra peut-être remplacer Jacob et que désormais il ne reste plus que six candidats. Frank dit à Ben qu’il a failli être le pilote du vol Oceanic 815, mais qu’il ne s’est pas réveillé ce jour là. Il s’interroge sur ce qu’il serait devenu s’il avait été à bord. Avec une certaine ironie, Ben lui répond que de toute façon le résultat serait le même, il s'est finalement retrouvé sur l’île ! À ce moment, Ilana arrive, menace Ben avec son fusil et l’oblige à l’accompagner à l’écart du camp, près du cimetière. Là, elle l’attache et l’oblige à creuser sa propre tombe. thumb|270px|left|[[Miles apporte de la nourriture à Ben.]] Miles vient voir Ben qui lui demande de le détacher contre une importante somme d'argent mais Miles décline l'offre rappelant que les 8 millions de dollars en diamants qu'avaient Nikki et Paulo sont enterrés juste là devant eux. Miles ajoute que Jacob voulait vraiment vivre et qu'il espérait jusqu’au dernier moment se tromper sur Ben. 270px|thumb|[[Richard, Jack et Hurley arrivent au Rocher Noir.]] Hurley et Jack veulent retourner au Temple et s’interrogent sur la direction à prendre lorsqu’ils rencontrent Richard qui se propose pour les guider. En marchant dans la jungle, Hurley s’étonne que l’aspect de Richard ne change pas, ce dernier explique que c'est grâce à Jacob, ce dernier lui aurait fait un don. Ils arrivent près de l’épave du Rocher Noir. Se rendant compte que Richard leur a menti sur leur destination, il leur annonce que de tout manière tout le monde est mort au Temple et que cela ne sert plus à rien de s'y rendre, il précise toutefois face à l'inquiétude de Hurley et Jack, que ni le corps de Sayid et celui de Kate étaient présents. Il en déduit donc qu'ils sont encore en vie mais ne sait pas où ils sont. Hurley évoque qu'il peut discuter avec Jacob, ce qui étonne Richard qui déclare qu’il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il lui dit. thumb|270px|left|[[Richard explique à Jack pourquoi il veut se suicider.]] Il rentre ensuite dans l’épave, suivi de Jack et Hurley, pour récupérer des bâtons de dynamite. Jack tente de le dissuader car il connait l’instabilité de l’explosif. Richard s’en moque car il prétend qu’il ne peut pas se tuer. Jacob l’a touché et ce qui devait être un don est devenu une malédiction. Richard a consacré sa vie à Jacob car il lui a appris qu’il y avait une raison à toute chose, qu’il avait un plan et qu’un jour il le partagerait avec lui. Jacob mort, sa vie n’a plus de sens et il veut mourir. Pour cela, il demande à Jack d’allumer la mèche de la dynamite car s’il le fait lui-même, il est persuadé qu’elle n’explosera pas. Jack allume la mèche, mais au lieu de partir comme lui demande Richard, il reste, Jack ne croit pas qu’ils vont mourir car il lui raconte être allé au Phare de Jacob et avoir vu la maison de son enfance à travers le miroir. Il lui dit ensuite, que Jacob le surveillait depuis son plus jeune âge et que si Jacob l’a fait venir sur cette île, c'est qu'il y a une raison à cela, alors, il ne le laissera certainement pas mourir. Et en effet, arrivée à la dynamite, la flamme s’éteint. Puis Jack suggère avec ironie de retourner là où tout a commencé. 270px|thumb|Le [[Monstre propose à Ben de le rejoindre.]] Ben creuse toujours lorsqu’il sent quelque chose approcher vers lui. C’est « Locke » qui se trouve derrière lui. Ben lui demande ce qu'il fait là. Le Monstre lui dit qu'il vient le voir et lui demande ce qu'il est en train de faire. Ben réplique qu'il est en train de creuser sa tombe ce qui étonne « Locke » qui veut savoir pourquoi. Ben répond que c'est parce que « Locke » l'a convaincu de tuer Jacob. Il lui demande s'il voit Ilana en train de manger une mangue. Le Monstre la regarde et Ben précise qu'elle était la garde du corps de Jacob et qu'elle sait que Ben a tué Jacob. Ben estime que le monstre peut s'estimer heureux car Ilana va le tuer. Le Monstre ne veut pas la mort de Ben. Il était retourné le chercher à la statue mais Ben avait disparu. Ben demande pourquoi le Monstre le cherchait. « Locke » lui annonce qu’il a l'intention de rassembler un groupe pour quitter l’île et qu'une fois parti, il faudra quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Ben lui demande s'il parle de lui. Le Monstre dit qu'il ne connaît pas de meilleur candidat pour ce poste. Ben voit mal comment ça pourrait lui arriver au vu des circonstances. Il demande comment il pourrait s'échapper mais le Monstre ne le laisse pas terminer sa phrase et le libère. « Locke » l’invite à le rejoindre à la station de l'hydre. Ben lui fait remarquer qu'Ilana va le poursuivre. Le Monstre explique, que derrière, il y a une clairière à environ 200 mètres avec un fusil appuyé contre un arbre. Et que si Ben y va maintenant, il arrivera le premier et il prendra l'avantage. « Locke » lui conseille de tirer tout de suite car Ilana n'hésitera pas à le tuer. Le Monstre lui dit à bientôt et se retire. Ben regarde Ilana qui le fixe également et au bout d'un bref instant, Ben lâche le bambou et se met à courir dans la jungle avec Ilana qui le poursuit. thumb|270px|left|[[Ben ordonne à Ilana de jeter son arme.]] Ben arrive à la clairière et s'empare du fusil. Il le braque sur Ilana et lui ordonne de jeter son arme. Elle s’exécute, Ben la tient en joue mais il n'appuie pas sur la détente. Ilana demande ce qu'il attend. Ben veut pouvoir s'expliquer. Ilana lui demande ce qu'il veut expliquer. Ben tient à dire à Ilana qu'il sait ce qu'elle ressent. Mais Ilana pense que Ben n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Ben lui explique qu'on a abattu Alex sa fille, qu'elle a été tuée devant lui. Et que c'est uniquement sa faute si elle est morte. Il était là, il avait le choix. Il pouvait la sauver. Mais il a décidé de sauver l'Île. L'Île plutôt qu'elle. Tout ça au nom de Jacob. Ben a sacrifié tout ce qu'il avait pour cet homme. Mais Jacob n'en a jamais rien eu à faire. Ben avoue avoir poignardé Jacob car il était dans un tel état de colère qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Il était terrifié à l'idée de perdre la seule et unique chose qui ait jamais compté pour lui : son pouvoir. Mais, en réalité, la chose qui ait jamais compté, il l'avait déjà perdue. Ben s'en veut d'avoir tué Jacob. Ben demande à Ilana de le croire. Il sait que c'est inexcusable et qu'il n'attend aucun pardon de sa part parce que jamais il ne pourra se le pardonner lui-même. Ilana lui demande ce qu'il veut. Ben veut qu'elle le laisse partir. Ilana lui demande où il va aller. Ben répond qu'il va aller avec « Locke ». Ilana lui demande pourquoi. Ben répond qu'il n'y a que lui qui voudra bien de lui. Ilana dit à Ben qu'elle veut bien de lui et ramasse son arme. Elle commence à retourner vers la plage. Ben reste étonné de sa réaction et après un petit laps de temps, il se met à la suivre. Ils regagnent le camp. Ben va voir Sun et lui demande si elle a besoin d'aide. Elle lui dit qu'il faut remettre la bâche en place. Ben se met à l'aider. Frank reste près du feu, Miles contemple les diamants qu'il a déterré et Ilana tient dans sa main les cendres de Jacob. Jack, Hurley et Richard arrivent. Sun est heureuse de revoir Jack et Hurley et tombe dans leurs bras. Jack, Hurley serrent la main de Miles, de Frank et d'Ilana. Richard et Ben restent à l'écart. 270px|thumb|[[Charles est de retour sur l'Île]] Au même moment, un sous-marin approche de l’île et, par son périscope, un membre de l’équipage aperçoit le groupe sur la plage et demande à son chef, Charles Widmore s’ils doivent s'arrêter pour eux. Charles refuse et lui dit de poursuivre comme prévu et l'homme acquiesce. ''Flash-sideways'' 27 septembre 2004 Durant son cours d'histoire européenne, présente à ses élèves l'île d'Elbe où Napoléon a fait face à sa plus grande épreuve, la perte de son pouvoir. À la fin de la classe, le exige que Ben surveille les heures de retenues durant toute la semaine. Ben explique que son club d'histoire extra-scolaire a besoin de lui. Reynolds rétorque que le club ne compte que 5 élèves et qu'il n'est important que pour Ben. Il remercie Linus « pour sa compréhension » et s'en va. Ben lui répond alors « C'est Docteur Linus ». Dans la salle des professeurs, le professeur de sciences, , se plaint d'une tache de formaldéhyde sur sa chemise et de son équipement de laboratoire obsolète. Ben fait alors une déclaration passionnée sur l'importance de l'apprentissage et du soin apporté aux enfants, ainsi que sur l'incapacité du proviseur à être un enseignant. Ben refuse de renoncer à ses principes. Le professeur remplaçant, les interrompt et conseille à Ben de devenir le proviseur puisqu'il se préoccupe tant du lycée. Quand Ben lui demande qui l'écouterait, Locke lève la main et répond qu'il l'écoute. Chez lui, décongèle au micro-ondes un plat à la dinde pour . Roger le questionne sur sa journée de travail. Tout en changeant sa bouteille d'oxygène, Ben lui répond que malgré ses qualifications, il fait du baby-sitting pour des élèves en retenue. Il se sent alors encore plus perdant que ces élèves. Roger lui répond qu'il a voulu le meilleur pour lui, c'est pourquoi il les avait fait participer au Projet DHARMA et qu'ils se sont rendus sur l'île. Il conclut en disant « Imagine comme notre vie aurait été différente, si nous étions restés. » Quelqu'un sonne à la porte : c'est qui demande à son professeur pourquoi il ne s'est pas rendu à son club d'histoire. Elle est un peu déçue d'apprendre les changements d'emploi du temps de Ben car elle espérait qu'il l'aide à réviser pour son examen d'histoire. Ben lui propose alors de la retrouver le lendemain matin à la bibliothèque. 28 septembre 2004 A la bibliothèque, interroge au sujet de la Compagnie anglaise des Indes Orientales. Alors qu'elle ne parvient pas à répondre à une question, Alex angoisse et décrit l'importance de sa réussite aux examens et de son entrée en université étant donné les sacrifices de sa mère qui cumule deux emplois. Ben la rassure et affirme qu'elle est l'une des plus brillantes élèves qu'il ait eu et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour son avenir. Cependant, Alex a besoin d'une lettre de recommandation d'un ancien élève de Yale si elle veut pouvoir intégrer cette université. Alex laisse alors échapper qu'elle aurait ainsi besoin de l'aide de « ce pervers » de proviseur Reynolds. Après que Ben lui a promis de ne rien révéler, Alex explique à son professeur qu'elle a surpris un jour le proviseur et l'infirmière scolaire en pleine relation dans les locaux du lycée. part retrouver dans sa classe et lui demande s'il serait capable d'accéder aux e-mails d'un des membres de l'équipe enseignante, à savoir l'infirmière . Ben finit par dévoiler à Arzt qu'il soupçonne le proviseur d'entretenir une relation avec l'infirmière sur le campus. Arzt accepte de l'aider en échange d'une nouvelle place de parking et de matériel pour son cours de sciences, lorsque Ben sera devenu proviseur. se rend au bureau du et lui remet les copies des trois derniers mois de sa correspondance avec l' . Il le menace alors de les montrer à la Commission scolaire et à sa femme, sauf s'il démissionne et se recommande pour le remplacer. Cependant, Reynolds montre l'écran de son ordinateur à Ben où apparaît une demande de lettre de recommandation adressée par Alexandra Rousseau. Reynolds laisse alors le choix à Ben : exécuter son « plan machiavélique » ou sauver l'avenir d'Alex. 29 septembre 2004 Le lendemain, Ben est seul dans le bureau du , quand entre à son tour pour remercier le proviseur de l'incroyable lettre de recommandation qu'il a rédigée. Ben est magnanime, affirmant qu'il n'a rien à voir avec la lettre. Reynolds arrive à son tour et Ben affirme que le Club d'histoire va pouvoir reprendre car le proviseur a trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer à la surveillance des retenues. Reynolds se sent obligé d'acquiescer. A l'extérieur, Arzt est déçu d'apprendre qu'il n'obtiendra pas sa place de parking alors Ben lui offre la sienne. Ben regarde avec satisfaction Alex sortir du bureau. Anecdotes Général *C'est le premier épisode à avoir des flash-sideways centrés sur quelqu'un qui n'était à bord du vol Oceanic 815 dans aucune des deux réalités. *Bien que cela ne soit pas montré à l'écran, il semble que Miles a « parlé » avec Nikki et Paulo pour apprendre l'existence des diamants enterrés avec eux. La présence de l'un de ces diamants à la fin de cet épisode indique qu'il a pillé la tombe hors champ de la caméra. *Richard Alpert laisse entendre qu'il est arrivé sur l'île à bord du Rocher Noir. *C'est le premier épisode à avoir des flash-sideways qui ne montrent ni ne mentionnent . *Sur le mur du bureau du se trouve une grande photographie de ce qui semble être un plan panoramique de l'île. *C'est le premier épisode à avoir des flash-sideways dans lesquelles l'île est mentionnée dans une conversation. Notes sur la production *Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin) et Evangeline Lilly (Kate) n'apparaissent pas dans cet épisode. *Jorge Garcia a confirmé dans son podcast qu'il a ajouté une réplique à Hurley quand il demande à Richard Alpert s'il est un vampire. Jorge n'était pas sûr que la réplique soit gardée mais, à sa surprise, elle l'a été. *Les producteurs on déclaré que bien que ni Nikki ni Paulo n'apparaîtront dans la saison 6, il leur serait donné un « shout out » (« To give somebody a shout-out » signifie « tirer son chapeau à quelqu'un » mais « shout out » signifie aussi « cri »). http://www.cnn.com/2010/SHOWBIZ/TV/02/02/lost.producers.take.questions.ppl/index.html *Jon Gries a interprété Roger Linus en jeune homme en 1964, en homme d'âge mur en 1973 et 1977, en homme d'âge mûr plus âgé en 1992 et en vieil homme en 2004. C'est la plus longue période (40 ans) pour un acteur de tous les personnages vieillissants de la série. Bourdes et erreurs de continuité *Hurley sait que Richard ne vieillit pas, alors qu'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés. *Quand Alex et Ben traitent le contrôle d'histoire d'Alex, un partie des cheveux d'Alex est tantôt derrière sa tête tantôt sur son épaule. *Quand Ilana surveille Ben alors qu'il creuse sa tombe, dans certains plans le fusil est couvert de sable alors que dans d'autres il est propre. *Lors de la scène à l'intérieur du Rocher Noir, Jack et Richard ont des barbes de plusieurs jours. Quand ils arrivent à la plage, ils sont tous deux rasés de frais... *Quand Arzt et Linus discutent, la chemise du premier est tantôt avec le bouton du haut ouvert tantôt fermé. *Quand Ben écrit « Elba » sur le tableau noir, il dessine une ligne incurvée en dessous. Plus tard dans la scène, la ligne est droite. *Alex déclare qu'elle a besoin de l'aide de Ben pour étudier pour son examen AP le jeudi, alors qu'au même moment elle postule pour entrer à Yale. Toutefois Yale n'accepte plus les candidatures après le 31 décembre et les examens AP se déroulent en mai. Thèmes récurrents *On voit Ben enseigner à Alex dans les flash-sideways. *Ilana isole Ben des autres au cimetière pour qu'il puisse creuser sa tombe. *Ilana prévoit de tuer Ben parce qu'il a tué Jacob. *Richard veut que Jack le tue, alors que ce dernier sait maintenant qu'ils ne vont pas mourir parce qu'ils sont sur l'île pour une raison. * Richard dit que ceux qui sont touchés par Jacob reçoivent un don, ce qui explique qu'il ne peut pas mourir de lui-même. *Ben est retenu par une chaîne. *Ilana accepte Ben dans son groupe à la plage, le pardonnant d'avoir tué Jacob. *Ils ne sont jamais rencontrés dans la réalité originale, Ben et Arzt sont professeurs et amis dans le même lycée dans la réalité alternative. *Ben dit à Frank que bien qu'il n'était pas aux commandes du vol Oceanic 815, l'île l'a quand même eu. *Richard dit à Jack et Hurley qu'il va les conduire au Temple mais, mensonge qu'il admet, il avait l'intention de les conduire au Rocher Noir pour y mourir. *Roger dit qu'il croyait le Projet DHARMA parce qu'« ils étaient des gens respectables ». Références culturelles * Terminator : Le personnage principal de ce film de science-fiction américain de 1984 est un cyborg ayant voyagé dans le temps. Parce que Richard semble ne pas vieillir, Hurley, lors de leur marche vers le Rocher Noir, demande à Richard s'il voyage dans le temps où s'il est un cyborg. * Le Caméléon : Le de fait curieusement pensé au Dr. William Raines de la série Le Caméléon (The Pretender en anglais) avec sa bouteille d'oxygène et son appareillage respiratoire. C'est un personnage qu'on ne peut pas oublié puisqu'il avait longuement tourmenté Jarod, le héros de cette excellente série américaine. Il faut également noter que Jon Gries qui incarne Roger Linus, le père de Ben, faisait également partie du casting en interprétant Broots, l'ingénieux adjoint de Miss Parker et de Sydney. *''L'Élu'' : Ce livre de 1967, écrit par Chaim Potok est aperçu quand Ben farfouille dans la tente de Sawyer au campement de la plage. Le livre parle de deux adolescents juifs qui se lient d'amitié bien qu'ils viennent de deux mondes différents. *'Benjamin Disraeli' : Un autre livre que Ben trouve dans la cachette de Saywer est intitulé Benjamin Disraeli : Justice and Truth in Action. Aucun nom d'auteur n'est visible sur la couverture poussiéreuse. Ce peut-être simplement un accessoire, une épreuve, plutôt qu'un vrai livre. Benjamin Disraeli (1804-1881) était un Premier ministre britannique, un parlementaire, un homme d'état conservateur et une figure littéraire. « Justice is truth in action » est une de ses citations célèbre. * Napoleon Bonaparte : enseigne l'influence politique et militaire de cet empereur français qui a été banni sur l'île d'Elbe en 1814. * Charles Cornwallis : Le Dr Linus interroge Alex sur cet officier de l'armée britannique qui a été désigné gouverneur général de l'Inde en 1786. *'Compagnie anglaise des Indes orientales' : Le Dr Linus interroge Alex sur cette compagnie commerçante anglaise. La compagnie a été fondée en 1600 pour négocier avec les Indes orientales, mais finit par faire du commerce principalement avec le sous-continent indien et la Chine. Le Charter Act de 1813 renforce la souveraineté la Couronne britannique sur les territoires de l'Inde détenus par la compagnie. À cette date, le pouvoir de la compagnie s'étend sur tout l'Inde, à l'exception du Penjab, du Sind et du Népal. *'Vasco da Gama' : Un poster de ce navigateur portugais est affiché dans salle de classe de Ben. Vasco de Gama fût le commandant des premiers bateaux à naviguer directement de l'Europe vers l'Inde. *'Christophe Colomb' : Une photographie de cette figure historique est exposée dans la salle de classe de Ben. Colomb était un navigateur, colonisateur et explorateur dont les voyages à travers l'Océan Atlantique ont conduit les Européens à coloniser l'Amérique. *'Nicolas Machiavel' : Le proviseur Reynolds compare Ben à ce théoricien de la politique, de l'histoire et de la guerre du XVI siècle, connu pour ses manipulations trompeuses et décevantes, qui a donné lieu au terme « machiavélisme » et à ses dérivés. *'Université Yale' : Dans les flash-sideways, souhaite vraiment étudier dans cette université américaine, qui a été fondée en 1707 dans l'état du Connecticut. L'université tient son nom de Elihu Yale, son bienfaiteur. Celui-ci, un homme d'affaire prospère, a fait sa fortune en travaillant pour la Compagnie anglaise des Indes orientales de 1671 à 1692. Techniques littéraires *Ben tente de faire chanter le proviseur du lycée avec son aventure extra-conjugale afin de prendre son poste, mais le fait que celui-ci menace Alex fait reculer Ben. Sur l'île, Ben a fait chanter Widmore avec son aventure hors de l'île pour prendre sa place et celui-ci se venge (par l'intermédiaire de Keamy) en menaçant Alex, ce que Ben prend pour du bluff, à son détriment. *Hurley mentionne la mort de Arzt quand il est au Rocher Noir, dans le même épisode où on voit une partie de la vie de Arzt en tant que professeur, dans les flash-sideways. *Dans la réalité originale, Ben utilisa un gaz toxique pour tuer son père, alors que dans la réalité alternative il donne un gaz à son père pour qu'il puisse vivre. *Quand Ben parle à ses élèves de l'exil de Napoleon sur l'île de l'Elbe, on a l'impression qu'il parle de l'île et de sa relation avec, en insistant sur le fait de « perdre le pouvoir ». *On voit Widmore s'approcher de l'île à bord d'un sous-marin. *Ben déclare que la plage sera un refuge, de la même façon que les survivants pensaient que la plage serait un refuge contre les Autres, ces derniers étant menés par Ben. *La description de Richard sur le fait de suivre un homme qui déclarait que rien n'arrive par hasard avant de découvrir que l'homme est mort sans aucun résultat, sentir que sa vie n' a servit à rien, décrit aussi la relation entre Jack et Locke, la mort de ce dernier et le fait Jack a suivi les instructions de Locke de retourner sur l'île, où rien ne s'est passé sans encombre. *Richard devient cynique et décide que le don de Jacob est en fait une malédiction. Hurley était convaincu qu'il était maudit avant que Jacob estime que ses capacités sont un don. *Sur l'île, Ben organisait un club de lecture censément centré sur ses propres préférences et il organise un club d'histoire dans les flash-sideways, qu'on peut aussi supposer être basé sur son autosatisfaction. *Ilana parle avec Sun des candidats et, quelques minutes après, Ben trouve le livre L'Élu. *Après que Ilana ait expliqué à Sun qu'elle est l'un des 6 candidats pour succéder à Jacob, on découvre Hurley, autre candidat pour protéger l'île, en train de dormir ridiculement et rêver de lasagnes. *Dans la réalité alternative, le professeur Arzt dit à Ben qu'en réalité c'est "un vrai tueur", dans le sens qu'il cache bien son jeu. Dans le plan suivant, sur l'île, on voit Ben creuser sa tombe qu'il doit au fait d'avoir tué Jacob. *Richard parle d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour le tuer au Rocher Noir, comme quand il a dit à Locke qu'il utilise quelqu'un d'autre pour tuer le père de celui-ci, aussi au Rocher Noir. *Ben est forcé de réaliser un travail manuel sous la menace d'une arme, après avoir ordonné précédemment à Kate et Sawyer de travailler sur le chantier de la piste d'atterrissage. *Ben rapporte à Ilana que Sayid se tenait au-dessus des corps de Dogen et Lennon avec un couteau ensanglanté, il est donc quasiment sûr qu'il les a tués. Quelques minutes après Miles dit à Ilana, en détachant les mots et en regardant Ben, qu'il est « quasiment sûr » que Ben est celui qui a tué Jacob parce qu'il se tenait au-dessus de cu corps de celui-ci avec un couteau ensanglanté. *Ben affirme que Jacob, qu'il a accusé directement d'ambivalence envers lui, se moquait d'être tué, mais Miles lui révèle que Jacob nourrissait certains espoirs envers Ben. Lieux de tournage * La salle de classe de Ben : Waipahu High School. * La salle des professeurs : Waipahu High School. * La maison de Ben et Roger : Pueo Street. * La bibliothèque : Waipahu High School. * Le laboratoire de Arzt : Waipahu High School. * Le bureau du proviseur Reynolds : Waipahu High School. * La jungle traversée par Jack et Hurley : * Le Rocher Noir : * Le Rocher Noir (scènes intérieures) : Hawaii Film Studio. * Le camp des survivants de la plage : Papailoa Beach. * Le sous-marin de Widmore : USS Bowfin Submarine Museum. Épisodes de référence *Ben offre 3,2 millions de dollars à Miles, en référence à la fois où Miles a tenté de lui extorquer cette somme. *Miles fait référence à Nikki et Paulo en utilisant le surnom que Sawyer leur a donnés avant qu'ils soient enterrés vivants. *Ben trouve la cachette de Sawyer dans sa tente contenant dans magazines pornographiques. *Ilana oblige Ben à creuser sa tombe après avoir découvert que c'est lui qui a tué Jacob. * parle à son du fait de l'avoir emmené sur l'île et du projet DHARMA. *Hurley mentionne la mort d'Arzt avec la dynamite du Rocher Noir. *Richard dit avoir été touché par Jacob. *Jack explique à Richard comment il a vu la maison de son enfance dans le miroir au Phare. *Ben dit à Ilana comment il aurait pu éviter la mort d'Alex. *Arzt appelle « le remplaçant ». *Frank indique qu'il aurait dû être le pilote du vol Oceanic 815. *Dans les flash-sideways, Arzt dit que Ben est un « vrai tueur » en parlant de son plan pour destituer le proviseur. en:Dr. Linus de:6.07 Dr. Linus ru:Доктор Лайнус Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Flash-sideways de Ben